New Year, New Chance
by ZuZuFarron21
Summary: New Year means New Chance...Right?


Fireworks exploded in the skies of Midgar as the minutes slowly crept closer to Midnight. New Year's Eve, everybody having fun, dancing and drinking, waiting for the clock to hit Twelve. Shin-Ra was no different. Tseng stood, his arm slung round Rude's neck, chattering about the crazy year they'd all had whilst the larger Turk nodded every so often at his Boss' slurred words. He glanced out onto the balcony and sighed heavily. Reno was out there, leaning against the railing, looking up at the fireworks with dull interest, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. He called Cissnei over and passed Tseng onto her shoulder, nodding in thanks and heading out to the Redhead. He shut the Balcony door behind him and walked over to Reno, standing beside him and leaning on the railing, back to the view, looking down at his partner.

"I'm not interested"

"You don't even know what I'm gonna say"

Reno removed the smoke from his lips, breathing it out before looking at his friend.

"Well you've said it all before"

He took another drag and laughed quietly.

"Won't Cissnei be looking for you? It's almost Midnight ya know?"

"She can wait a few more minutes, you on the other hand..."

The Redhead scoffed and put out the cigarette, tossing it over his shoulder as he walked back towards the party. Rude followed after him, grabbing his shoulder, spinning the other Turk round.

"Reno, stop waiting for her, she's not coming back"

For a moment, Reno looked as if he wanted to cry but then his face set into a frown and he gripped Rude's wrist, lifting it off his shoulder and letting it go.

"Back Off"

He turned and walked from the room, leaving Rude wondering what was happening to the cheery Redhead he once knew. Tifa and Cloud came up, asking what was wrong but he shook his head, allowing himself to be dragged to the bar for another drink as the minutes ticked closer to midnight.

Reno headed straight for the roof, kicking the door open and striding out. He pulled out another cigarette and lit it, taking a deep drag before sitting down on the edge of the building and looking out across the city. He cursed himself for getting mad at Rude; it wasn't his fault after all. Heck it wasn't anyone's fault but his own. He looked down at the city, thinking, tomorrow would make it 5 years since Elena left the Turks, left the city...left him. He yawned, looking at his watch, 2 minutes to go. He looked up as another huge firework exploded in the sky, cascading down in reds and gold's before fading.

"5 years huh?"

He glanced down at the chain round his neck, at the silver ring hanging from it and sighed.

"Almost..."

He jumped, looking over his shoulder at the owner of the voice. A young woman stood not far behind him, he sighed and turned his face back to the city lights.

"Leave me alone please..."

"Why?"

He laughed coldly and stood; throwing what was left of his smoke over the edge and turned to her. She had fairly long loosely curled blonde hair and wore a short black dress with high heels. She held her coat tightly round her upper body against the chilling night air. He frowned and walked past her...

"Because I said too"

He paused when a steady chant began from downstairs...

"...9...8...7..."

"Oh great"

He looked down at his watch as the seconds ticked down.

"Yo, Pretty Boy"

He froze, his eyes widening and he looked up at the girl. She laughed quietly, loosening her coat to reveal a silver ring hanging on a chain round her neck. The perfect match to the one around his own and he darted forward, turning her to face him, staring down into familiar chocolate brown eyes. It was her...

"Laney...you, I..."

He shook his head desperately, wracking his brain for the right thing to say as the sky lit up with thousands of fireworks and cheering erupted from downstairs. He was brought back to his senses by a gentle tapping on his arm.

"Hey Reno...its Midnight"

He looked down at his watch but Elena stopped him, lifting his chin back to look at her with a small giggle.

"Happy New Ye..."

She didn't get to finish before Reno's lips crashed against hers and he slid his arms round her waist, pulling her as close as he possibly could. She lifted her arms up to his shoulders, supporting herself as he deepened the kiss before patting his arm and he pulled away.

"Elena, I'm sorry...I just..."

He scratched the back of his head nervously, looking down at her as she crossed her arms and eyed the Redhead with a frown.

"I missed you so much, it's been so long and I..."

He sighed and looked down at the floor when she began to laugh and she lifted his chin up slightly with one hand.

"Why do you think I came back?"

He looked at her for a moment and she took his hands in her own, smiling at him just like she used to.

"I missed you too"

He looked into her eyes and smiled. A real smile, for the first time in years it felt like. He ran a hand through her long hair and grinned.

"I preferred it short…but you still look amazing"

She began to laugh and he wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her close, hugging her tight laughing with her as he lifted her off her feet and spun her round a few times before setting her down. He looked towards the door and back to her.

"Do you wanna dance?"

She laughed and nodded...

"I'd love to"

The pair laughed as they began downstairs, running into the room as a slow number began. Their laughter drew the Turks attention and when Elena walked in the placed erupted with shouts of delight. The Blonde was swarmed by old friends all rushing to welcome her back whilst Reno walked over to the bar and stood beside Rude with a smirk. The bigger Turk laughed.

"Looks like you got your New Year wish..."

The Redhead laughed and nodded. Elena walked over having finally escaped the crowd and nodded to Rude who welcomed her back then returned to dancing with Cissnei, Reno sighed happily and looked down at Elena, slipping an arm around her shoulder and pressing a kiss to her forehead...

"Happy New Year"


End file.
